


Count on It

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday spanking and Wesley knows just why he's doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count on It

"It's a very old tradition, you know."

His hand strokes her bared skin, and she whimpers, but he's engrossed in lecturing her.

"One for each year of your life…you'll hardly notice that many. Then one to grow on, to live on, one to eat on, be happy on… one to marry on."

"Never been good at math, Wes."

He smiles and pats her arse with an indulgent hand. "No? I am." He traces the enticingly shadowed cleft and decides not to mention that it was also done to soften the body for the tomb.

It's her birthday, after all.


End file.
